Amy and Bankotsu
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Here's a hint of advice. Never wish to meet an Inuyasha character while watching Inuyasha! I was just sitting in my room watching The Band of Seven Arc and I made a simple, innocent wish to meet my favorite character ever, Bankotsu. I was shocked when he appeared out of thin air an hour later. I looked him in the eye and everything went to hell.
1. Meet Bankotsu

**Disclaimer: Okay I have **_**10 **_**uncompleted stories at the moment, and I really should be working on them instead of doing this but I think reading all those Bankotsu/Kagome stories got me thinking. (Cute couple. Weird, but cute.) Then again, he is my favorite out of the Band of Seven though Jakotsu is a close second. So I decided to include Bankotsu in one of my own stories! This doesn't mean that I will not stop working on my others one. It's just that updates will come slower. Also, I have a new poll on my profile. Please go and vote.**

**So with great pleasure, I would like to present to you **_**Amy and Bankotsu: The Most Messed Up Love Story Ever**_

**Oh, and Bankotsu will not be the only Inuyasha character to end up in Amy's time. I originally planned it that way, but I decided to help Bankotsu stay sane. Trust me, having him and Amy in the house alone will drive away both of their sanity.**

_"I got the news from the Saimshoyo. So Suikotso didn't make it, huh?"_

_"No. It was a pretty sad ending for him. Oh! That reminds me. I have something here for you Bankotsu. This is a momento from Suikotsu. A shard of the sacred jewel."_

_"Jakotsu, why you...You're such a good friend! You're really something Jakotsu and the only person in the whole world I can trust! Really weird, but loyal."_

_"You really think so?"_

I started laughing along with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. This scene always made me laugh, even if I was laughing at someone who would cut off my head without a second thought. That goes for both members of the Band of Seven.

I should introduce myself. I am Amy Hannon, a proud Inuyasha fan from Atlanta, Georgia. I'm 17 years old, I have black hair which I currently have tied in the 'Bankotsu Braid', and I have dark blue eyes, which are the same shade of blue as Bankotsu's. I'm also the same age as him and I have the same hair color. Anyway, right now I'm wearing a blue tank top and black gym shorts. I have no shoes or socks on. I am in the house alone, since Dad is on a business trip to New York.

"I wish I could meet you Bankotsu." I sighed dreamily. "What I would do to be able to touch Banryu."

Okay, so touching Banryu might just land me in the wrath of the leader of the Band of Seven, but hey? A girl can dream can't she?

I spent an hour in front of my T.V. watching Inuyasha. I soon made it to the episode where Inuyasha and Bankotsu would battle for a final time. I'd watch this a million times to know what happened. It broke my heart everytime.

"Why did you make that wish on Banryu, idiot?!" I screamed.

I watched in horror as Inuyasha used the Backlash Wave. Oh Bankotsu...

Bankotsu's look of horror matched me own as I watched as he tried in vain to block his own attack with Banryu. I winced as Banryu were broken. I yelled the same thing I did everytime I watched this episode. The attack struck Bankotsu.

"NO! BANKOTSU!" I yelled.

Lightning flashed outside and I looked to my window before screaming to the heavens, "I get the point, ya know!"

When it got to the part where Naraku took Bankotsu's jewel shard, which made me hate him even more than I already did, I agreed with Inuyasha on that one sentence he said.

_"Bankotsu might have been an evil specter, but he was one hundred times more decent than you Naraku!"_

"You said it Inuyasha!" I exclaimed as I stared at the screen in anticipation.

Suddenly the screen went blank. I stared at it with a bored expression before saying one sentence in a deadly voice that Sesshomaru would be proud of. "You have got to be kidding me. Damn it!"

I heard a crash from the living room. I looked around my room before grabbing my baseball bat and slowly walked downstairs. I hid behind the corner. Once I didn't hear any noise, I swiftly turned the corner with my bat raised in case I needed to beat the shit out of somebody. But I dropped the bat in shock from the person in front of me.

"No fucking way." I whispered.

Four pointed star tattoo on his forehead that means youth. Gigantic halberd held in his hand. Black hair tied in a braid. Holy shit, I was staring at Bankotsu!

"The hell?" I asked quietly.

Bankotsu groaned slightly and I tightened my grip on my baseball bat. Even though I knew I didn't stand a chance against Banryu, I wanted to be able to defend myself if Bankotsu chose to fight first and ask questions after he had my head.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. Now that I look at him up close, I noticed how similar we looked. Except for gender, we could've been twins. His eyes opened fully and they soon locked with mine.

After that, everything went to hell.

I just _barely_ managed to drop to the floor fast enough before Bankotsu stood up with Banryu in the spot where my head just was.

"Hey, calm it ya damn bastard!" I yelled. "You showed up in my home, not the other way around! _I _should be the one attacking _you_!"

Favorite character or not, Bankotsu was still an asshole when he wanted to be.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Amy Hannon." I answered as politely as I could muster. I did a fake bow and said, "Welcome to my humble home, Bankotsu." It was _after _I said his name that I realized my mistake.

Bankotsu tightened his grip on Banryu. "How do you know my name?"

Errr...how do I answer that one? I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth and hope that I don't have to be on the receiving end of Banryu after this is over.

"You may want to sit down. This will take a while." I sighed. I then said, "And if you don't mind, please place your gigantic Banryu far away from me. I believe I'll explain better if I don't have to be staring at a halberd twice my size the whole time. Speaking of that, how does that thing even fit in here?!"

"You'll get your answers later. Right now, I want mine." Bankosu narrowed his eyes. But he did place Banryu in a corner by the stairs. I sighed in relief.

He sat on the floor indian style and I sat the same way in front of him.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, Bankotsu." I said.

**Later**

"So I'm in the year 2014?"

"Correct."

"Because of some wish you made accidentally?"

"Correct. I didn't know it would come true though."

"There is thing called an anime that goes by the name of Inuyasha, and you basically know everything about me, Jakotsu, the mutt, and everything else?"

"That sums it up."

"And I'm basically stuck here until futher notice?"

"Correct."

Bankotsu took a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself down. Though it didn't really work.

"Great. Just fucking great." Bankotsu muttered.

As happy as I was to see my favorite Inuyasha character, I did pity him. He was ripped from his world and placed in to mine. Though I really doubt my wish is the only thing that brought him here. I bet all the money I had that the sacred jewel had something to do with it.

"Hey Bankotsu." I said, snapping him out of his thoughts which may or may not consist of killing me.

"What is it?" He responded harshly. Not that I blame him, but he could be a little guess. After all, I saved him from dying again!

"Do you still have that sacred jewel shard in your neck?" I asked.

Bankotsu simply stared at me before his eyes widened and his hand went to his neck. He whispered in shock and maybe a little joy, "No."

"You're alive. Like really alive!" I exclaimed. "Wow. Who knew?"

"So Amy, tell me something." Bankotsu smirked slightly. "If one wish brought me here, do you think another wish would work to bring someone else?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Just curious." Bankotsu shrugged. "Where do I sleep?"

I sighed. I picked myself up off the floor, grabbed my baseball bat, and said, "Follow me."

Bankotsu lifted Banryu over his shoulder and followed me. He is human, and yet he can lift that beast of a halberd. This guy was seriously strong. I led the leader of the Band of Seven to the guest room and opened the door.

"This is where you sleep." I said. "Now, please do not destroy or mess with anything at all! Tomorrow, we'll have to buy you some clothes that look a little more...modern."

"Sure, whatever." Bankotsu shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't question the seventeen year old. I just left him to walk in to the room and I walked back to my own room. I fell on to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was sound asleep.

**With Bankotsu**

Bankotsu took off his armor and clothing. He left his bottoms on, but otherwise he was shirtless. He took down his braid and let his long hair come down. He laid down on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"A wish brought me here, eh?" Bankotsu said thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Jakotsu, I wish you'd get your ass over here and help me maintain my sanity while I'm with this woman."

Like I stated before, _everything_ went to hell.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Amy and Bankotsu. Next chapter we will be seeing Jakotsu and it will just be him, Bankotsu, and Amy for a few chapters before I decide who to bring in next. These are the choices.**

**1. Kagome**

**2. Inuyasha**

**3. Sesshomaru**

**4. Koga (Ginta and Hakaku or however you spell it will possibly be with him)**

**Those are the choices. Leave your answers in the reviews please. Until next time, Shadow Katakura is out!**


	2. Shopping Trip With Bankotsu and Jakotsu

**Disclaimer: Now I originally planned to work on Fire Emblem today but since inspiration isn't coming to me right now, I decided to work on a few stories that have like only one or two chapters and work on them till inspiration strikes me. Also I don't own the few lyrics I'm using out of **_**Band-Aid **_**by Mindless Behavior. It rightfully belongs to them. **

**So I present to you the next chapter of Amy and Bankotsu!**

I yawned as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes before turning to look at my gold iPhone 5S. It was 11:00 in the morning.

"Damn." I sighed. "I've got to take Bankotsu shopping."

I got out of bed and went to my closet. After a few minutes of looking, I decided on a black t-shirt with Spiderman on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats. I put my hair up in a messy bun, grabbed my phone, and headed down the hall to Bankotsu's room. I opened the door and I was about to speak but I stopped short.

Bankotsu was still in the bed sleep but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the 21 year old man on the floor who I knew _damn well _wasn't there last night. The sword, Jakotsuto, was laying by his side.

"Jakotsu." I whispered.

No fucking wonder Bankotsu asked me about making a wish. I sighed before walking over to the stereo in the corner. I turned up the volume before turning it on. Epic by 4 Count began blasting out the stereo.

"The hell?" Jakotsu hissed as he woke up.

Bankotsu woke up with a pissed off look on his face but when he saw Jakotsu, it all melted away. "Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu turned around and exclaimed, "Bankotsu! There you are!" He finally noticed me. "Wench! Who are you?"

I growled and said, "One, my name is not wench! It's Amy! Two, I'm the one that kindly allowed your friend over there to stay here! Now unless both of you want to be kicked out, I suggest you _shut the hell up_!"

"Do you know who you're talking to, woman?" Jakotsu sneered as he gripped his Jakotsuto.

Bankotsu sighed before saying, "It's okay, Jakotsu. She's telling the truth."

"What?" Jakotsu asked in surprise.

"You may want to sit down so I can explain." I sighed. "And put that damn sword away!" _Jesus, what's with these guys?_

After explaining the whole situation to Jakotsu while Bankotsu got dressed, let's just say that Jakotsu didn't take it as well as Bankotsu did. For one, he lashed out and punched a _hole _in my _wall. _

If I could sweatdrop, I would. "Dude! Do you know how much it will cost to fix that?!"

"So you mean to tell me that we're in the future?" Jakotsu asked as he gripped Jakotsuto so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, I've said that for the past few minutes now." I rolled my eyes.

Bankotsu was just finishing tying his hair in to the familiar braid when I said that. He said, "So, isn't there something you were supposed to doing to us today?"

"Huh? Oh right! We're going shopping!" I smiled. "We've got to get you two some clothes that will look...normal in this era."

"What's wrong with the clothes we're wearing now?" Jakotsu scoffed.

"We're in Atlanta, not an anime convention." I deadpanned. "Now come on. I'll make something to eat before we go."

I led the two Band of Seven members to the kitchen and watched as they sat down. I grabbed three bowls, some milk, and a box of Frosted Flakes before making us cereal.

"What is that?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"It's called cereal. It's pretty good." I answered.

I placed a spoon in each bowl before walking back over to the table. I held the three glass bowls in my hands perfectly balanced.

"I'm impressed. You didn't drop any." Jakotsu said as he rolled his eyes. Damn, why did he have to hate women?

"I work as a waitress at this ice cream shop in the mall. But I'm off this week." I told him. "Now eat up because we're probably going to be at the mall for a long time."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu merely stared at the spoon like lost little puppies. I sighed before scooping some cereal in my spoon while saying, "Like this."

They caught on pretty quickly. Since they kept eating and no one made faces of disgust, I'm going to take it that they liked it.

_I can't begin to understand the way you feel_

_It might just take a little time for your heart to heal_

_And girl I know that I can't take away your pain_

_But I can be your Baid-Aid_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

_"Amy!" A familiar voice said._

"Hey Talia!" I grinned.

_"Let me guess? You still haven't changed your ringtone?"_

"Don't judge me." I pouted. Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at me with confusion clear on their faces.

_"Yeah yeah. Anyway, can I come over today? Or is Mr. Hannon back?"_

I winced. "No he's not back. But I won't be at home today. I've got some business to take care of."

_"Business? Jesus, you sound like your Dad! But no problem. I shall try again tomorrow!" With that being sound she hung up._

"Who's Talia?" Jakotsu asked. "Another wench?"

"Say the word wench again when adressing a woman and I'll personally steal Banryu just to relieve you of your head." I threatened dangerously, making Jakotsu move away from me a little and Bankotsu start to glare at me, silently daring me to lay a hand on Banryu.

I then smiled sweetly and said, "Talia is my best friend since childhood. We've been through hell and back. She wanted to come over today, but I think we should wait before including her in this little secret."

I stood up and put our dirty dishes in the sink before grabbing my phone and my keys. "Well, don't just sit there. We're wasting daylight. Oh and leave your weapons. You already stand out enough. It would make things much harder if you got us kicked out of the mall."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu reluctantly left their weapons behind and followed me outside. They jumped back when they saw my shiny, black Cadillac Escalade. I had Platinum Wheels 292B Saber 16X7 that were gloss black with machined face. I saved up a lot of money for this baby right here. With some help from Dad of course.

"What is that thing?!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"It's called a vehicle. This is a SUV. It's called a Cadillac Escalade." I explained. "Now either you both sit in the back or one of you sits up front with me. Your choice."

Jakotsu ended up in the back while Bankotsu decided to sit in the passenger seat to get a look at my beauty from the inside. My head started hurting when I had to teach them how to work a seatbelt. After getting that situation out of the way, I jumped in to the driver's seat and started the truck. Bankotsu stared wide eyed and Jakotsu jumped like ten feet in the air. He also bumped his head.

"Ow." Jakotsu grumbled as he rubbed his poor head.

I snickered slightly before backing out the driveway and heading towards Lennox Square Mall. It was like 45 minutes from the house. I plugged my iPhone up and put my Spotify playlist on shuffle. _Boss _by Fifth Harmony began playing.

Bankotsu glanced at the phone then at me before asking reluctantly, "Who is that?" He seemed to hate the fact that he had to ask a woman something. I had to fight to keep the smirk off my face.

"Hm?" I asked. "Oh! They're a girl group of singers. They call themselves Fifth Harmony. This is their song Boss."

He only blinked before he started to stare out the window. We went through half of my playlist with Bankotsu particularly liking Breaking Benjamin's song _Until The End_. Soon we arrived at the mall. I parked my Escalade in the closest park I could get and hopped out of the truck with my black and white zebra striped crossover purse around me. Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at the huge mall in awe.

"Okay. There's only one rule you need to know. Do NOT, under any circumstances, get us kicked out. Understood?" I narrowed my eyes.

Jakotsu scoffed. "We're not stupid."

_"Resist the urge to be sarcastic Amy." _I thought. I said, "Let's go then. I know a friend that can help us out. He works at one of the stores in the mall."

I led Bankotsu and Jakotsu in to the mall, whacking them on the head a few times when they stopped to stare. There aren't many anime lovers around here, but I don't want to risk someone recognizing them from Inuyasha.

Soon enough we ended up in Macy's. I looked around before finding my friend. "Mario!"

"Amy!" Mario exclaimed with a smile.

Mario was 18 years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a nice build, one similar to Inuyasha's. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Macy's logo on it and dark blue jeans. He had on black combat boots.

"How've you been?" I asked as I leaned on the counter.

"I've been well." Mario smirked before looking behind me. "Who are they?"

"Oh them?" I nearly panicked but I kept my cool. "He's Ban and he's Jak."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu gave me the coldest glares ever. Mario raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm going to not comment on that. So anyway, what did you need my fair lady?"

I grinned and said, "I need measurements and clothes for these two idiots. Think you can help?"

"_Think?_ I know!" Mario exclaimed in offense. "Follow me."

Mario led us to the men's section of Macy's. He took Bankotsu and Jakotsu's measurements before standing up and leading us somewhere else.

"Okay, this whole section is available to you two. Pick anything you like, as long as Amy can afford it of course." Mario said. He smiled at me and said, "You know where to find me."

I gave a two finger salute as he walked away and said, "Aye aye _capitaine_."

Once Mario was out of hearing range, Bankotsu asked angrily, "Ban? Jak? What the hell?"

"It was all I could think of at the moment!" I defended myself.

"Are you two going to argue all day or are we getting clothes?" Jakotsu sighed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Bankotsu, find something you like. Jakotsu, you come with me."

"What? Why does he get to go out on his own?!" Jakotsu protested as I dragged him behind me.

_"Because he's straight. I am NOT having you walking around in girl clothes. You've done nothing but tick me off since you've got here but I won't let you go through that." _I thought.

I decided not to torture him too much and simply bought him a few black, white, purple, and green t-shirts along with a few pair of cargo shorts. I then grabbed him some of those Jordan sandals and one pair of purple Adidas. He simply grunted at everything and said that they would do for now. But then he saw something that he liked. A gold chain necklace.

_"Makes sense he would like jewelery." _I thought with a sigh.

Jakotsu's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. "How much is that?!" Once he saw my amused expression, he scoffed and said, "Not like I want it."

I smiled and said, "Get it if you want. I can afford it. Thank God they're having a clearance sale."

Jakotsu stared at me in shock before grinning and grabbing the necklace. He then swung an around me and said happily, "For a woman, you really are amazing! Someone who has nice taste, I'll say that much!"

This reminds of that moment in the episode I watched last night between him and Bankotsu. So I just went along and asked excitedly, "You really think so?"

The two of us started laughing. We then started walking back over to Bankotsu.

"Hey Bankotsu!" Jakotsu called out.

"I'm in the...dressing room, is that what it's called?" Bankotsu replied.

"Yes idiot, that's what its called." I rolled my eyes. "Just what the hell did you find?"

"I only found one outfit so far." Bankotsu sounded like he was smirking. "Tell me if you like it." He then stepped out of the dressing room.

_"Holy shit." _I thought as I stared at him in shock.

Bankotsu was wearing a white V-neck muscle shirt (which made his rock hard chest stick out like a girl magnet), dark blue jeans that were almost black, and a black leather jacket, the ones that are puffy but not too puffy. He chose black converse and a gold chain necklace to complete his look.

"Wow. You have good taste." I whistled.

"I've gotta say I'm liking this new look." Bankotsu smirked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

I glanced around before seeing a pair of black shades. I grabbed them and stuck them on his face. I smirked. "Now you're done."

Bankotsu glanced in the mirror before turning to me. "You might not be so bad after all."

We searched for Bankotsu a few more outfits similar to the one he had on. We managed to find quite a few. After paying for all these clothes at the front desk, I asked Mario, "Hey, can they change in to these clothes in the store?"

Mario grumbled under his breath before saying, "You're lucky people are occupied with getting their kids back to school clothes right now. Head to the dressing room and be quick about it."

"Thanks Mario!" I exclaimed as I wrapped him in a hug.

"No problem." Mario smiled.

Bankotsu put on the outfit he showed me and Jakotsu threw on a white t-shirt and black pair of cargo shorts with his Jordan house shoes. He also wore the gold chain.

"You're not going to buy yourself something?" Bankotsu asked before we walked out the store.

"No. I really just came to buy you guys something."

"Nonsense!" Jakotsu exclaimed before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the ladies section. "When a lady goes in to a store, she has a right to be selfish!"

I think I gained the ability to sweatdrop. Bankotsu already has.

"Um Jakotsu! No really, I'm fine!" I tried to protest.

But Jakotsu wasn't listening to me and we were in the ladies section faster than I could say Sesshomaru. I sighed. He wasn't going to let me leave unless I bought something.

"Fine. I'll buy something." I grumbled.

After looking around for a bit, I ended up buying four outfits. Jakotsu insisted that I buy more, but I said no a thousand times. Literally. One outfit consisted of a pink tank top with a gold star, white jeans, and black and gold hightop sneakers. The second one consisted of a skin tight blue t-shirt with Olaf from Frozen on it, a black jean skirt, and dark blue flats. The third one was a blue and black striped sundress with a pair of black heels. The final one was a blue sparkly tank top, black skinny jeans, and ankle high black heeled boots.

We walked out of Macy's and I decided to take them to the ice cream shop where I work in the mall. But there was one problem in our way. And by problem, I mean person. I quickly pulled the guys in to Footlocker and hid.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Bankotsu hissed.

"Shut up." I snapped as I peeked out the store. "Damn it! What the hell is Talia doing here?"

"Isn't that the girl you were talking to earlier?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yes and she thinks I'm busy. She's going to rip me a new one if she finds out I'm here." I sighed. "Sorry guys. We'll have to go out for ice cream another...Bankotsu?!"

Bankotsu was walking over to Talia who was now staring at him like he was the most handsome boy in the world. What the hell was he doing?!

"Just trust him. He usually has lady luck, even back in our time. How do you think he got ladies to pour our sake?" Jakotsu crossed his arms.

"What does lady luck have to do with this?" I asked.

"Watch." Jakotsu gestured towards Bankotsu with a smirk.

I watched as Bankotsu said a few words to Talia with a smirk on his face. Whatever he said work because he wrapped an arm around her and started walking away from the ice cream shop. He glanced at us and mouthed 'Go' before turning back to Talia. What he was saying I don't know but at this point I don't care. Jakotsu and I quickly walked over to the ice cream shop. Jakotsu and I went up to the counter. I saw one of my co-workers, Jade, working the counter today.

"Welcome to Polar Ice Cream. Can I take your...Amy! It's you!" Jade exclaimed as she looked up at me.

"Sup Jade?" I smirked.

Jade grinned. "Thank God you showed up. All these rude customers today! But that's not your problem. So, what can I get you _capitaine_?"

"One, don't call me that." I smirked. "Two, I'll get a medium cookies and cream shake and two small cups of vanilla ice cream."

"Coming right up." Jada paused before smirking. "_Capitaine."_

I glared playfully at her as she laughed and walked away. Jakotsu turned to me and asked, "What language is that?"

"French." I replied. "It's the French word for captain. They call me that because our boss often praises me the most at work."

Jakotsu merely nodded. I saw Bankotsu running over to us. He stopped beside us and asked, "What did I miss?"

"What happened to Talia?" I asked.

"I dumped her in this store called Victoria's Secret." Bankotsu shrugged. "So, where is this ice cream, as you call it?"

I saw Jade coming back with three things in her hand. "Here it is now. Thanks Jade. How much?"

"Wow, just what have you been doing Amy?" Jada looked at me in shock. "Remember, you're an employee! Anything you order is free, whether it's your work day or if you're off!"

I blinked. "Really? Damn, where did my mind go?"

Jada merely shook her head at me and smiled before going back to work. I gave Bankotsu and Jakotsu their ice cream before sipping on my shake. Both members of the Band of Seven tasted their ice cream before they started to eat it really fast. And with that came the brainfreeze.

"Kami, why does my head hurt?" Bankotsu groaned as we walked out of the mall.

"It's called a brainfreeze dummy. If you eat something cold too fast, that happens." I smirked.

Jakotsu growled. "You couldn't have told us that before we started eating?"

"I didn't know whether you would like it or not." I defended myself. "You are in my time after all, not the Feudal Era."

They only glared at me. I chuckled before leading them back to the truck. We all got in and buckled up. I sat my shake in the cupholder before putting the keys in the ignition and backing out of the parking lot. It wasn't long before we were back on the interstate and heading home.

"Aren't you going to start playing songs again?" Bankotsu asked. "Or did you get tired of them the first time?"

"I never get tired of music." I smiled before pressing the shuffle button on Spotify.

_I Won _by Future ft. Kanye West started playing. In my opinion, this is one of Future's best songs.

Jakotsu scoffed. "A love song?"

"Hey! Don't judge me." I exclaimed.

The irony of that statement was as soon as I Won went off _Don't Judge Me _by Chris Brown came on. We all had to laugh at that. Soon enough we were pulling up in the driveway.

"So, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, how did you like your first shopping trip in the modern day era?" I asked.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu glanced at each other before saying, "When's the next one?"

I smiled. I could get used to having them around.

**And that is another awesome chapter of Amy and Bankotsu! How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I'd like to hear your opinions. Also, don't forget to tell me who should come in next. The choices are...**

**1. Kagome**

**2. Inuyasha**

**3. Sesshomaru**

**4. Koga (Maybe Ginta and Hakaku or however you spell it)**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
